Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid and an unnamed doe, the nephew of Blitzen, Dasher, Comet and Mitzi, the cousin and former arch-rival of Rudolph, the ex-boyfriend of Zoey and the (former) secondary antagonist-turned-anti-hero of the 1998 animated Christmas film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He was voiced by Christopher Gray as a yearling, and Matt Hill of Ronin Warriors fame as an adolescent who also voiced Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy. History ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Arrow is first seen as a yearling buck at school with Rudolph and Zoey (whom Arrow is in a relationship with), where he says to their teacher Mrs. Prancer and the rest of the class that his father Cupid said that he was born to be a Flyer (the name given to the reindeer that pull Santa Claus's sleigh) just like him. When Rudolph expresses his wish to be a Flyer, Arrow tells him "not with that nose" then he and the rest of the class (with the exception of Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) laugh at him with Arrow calling him "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and saying that he ain't ever going to be a Flyer, causing Rudolph to leave the school in tears. He is next seen on Christmas Eve with his mother watching his father, uncles, and the other Flyers guide Santa's sleigh into the sky to deliver the presents around the world where he catches Rudolph and Zoey about to kiss under a mistletoe and Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph were just talking though Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey tells him there's no need to be jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" before having Zoey leave with him and then laughs at Rudolph and calls him a loser as he leaves. But when Arrow isn't looking, Zoey gives Rudolph a kind smile, causing Rudolph to realise she likes him. Adolescence A few years later, an adolescent Arrow along with Zoey and Rudolph, takes part in The Junior Reindeer Games where the winner sometimes gets picked by Santa to become a Flyer. Just before the start of The Sleigh Race, Arrow notices Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant (which she gave to him for good luck) and reminds him that Zoey is "his doe" but Rudolph replies by saying that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. During the race Arrow, determined to be chosen to be a Flyer, cheats by knocking down the other racers, and when he is neck-neck with Rudolph, he starts to taunt him by saying that Zoey is only nice to Rudolph because she feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe this but Arrow says Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts Rudolph's nose lights up causing Arrow to crash with other racers. Though Rudolph wins the race, he is disqualified because of what his nose did and Arrow is made winner instead and is joined by Cupid, his uncle Comet and several elves. When Zoey confronts him about the cheating in the games, an unrepentant Arrow says that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey tells him that he's no Flyer saying the Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. When Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose (which in his opinion makes Rudolph unworthy to be a Flyer), a disgusted Zoey calls him shallow. Arrow starts to answer back, but is cut off by Zoey, who says that she doesn't want to be his doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) anymore to which Arrow turns his back on her, perhaps angry that Zoey took Rudolph's side instead of his. He appears briefly in Rudolph's bad dream. He is last seen briefly at the end of the film next to Zoey and her parents singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" as Rudolph returns with Santa and the other Flyers after using his nose to guide them through Stormella's storm. This shows that Arrow has ended his rivalry with his cousin and respects him now. Appearance As a child, Arrow had light gold fur, black tipped ears, brown eyes with dark circles around them and spiky blonde hair. Now as an adolescent, Arrow remains the same except his fur changes from light gold into light brown and now sprouts a pair of short antlers. Arrow greatly resembles Cupid as they both have blonde hair and have dark circles around their eyes. Though unlike his father, Arrow's fur is lighter, his hair is longer at the front and he doesn't have a heart shaped marking on his forehead like Cupid. Personality As a child, Arrow was arrogant and conceited, believing that he had what it took to be a Flyer like his father Cupid, who said that Arrow was born to be a Flyer. He was also mean spirited and a bully towards his cousin Rudolph because of his red nose. It appears that he also had little to no respect for authority as he ignored Mrs. Prancer's orders to stop when he and his classmates (sans Zoey) bullied Rudolph. He also displayed anger and jealousy when seeing Rudolph and Zoey together, believing that only he is worthy of Zoey's love and attention. As an adolescent, Arrow continued to act arrogant. He also continued to act possessive of Zoey as he acted annoyed when seeing that she had given her pedant to Rudolph. He also had no qualms to cheating in order to achieve his goal of being noticed by Santa and made a Flyer. When confronted, Arrow shows no remorse for his actions and believes that he is more worthy of being a Flyer than Rudolph, despite lacking bravery, character and a true heart (the three traits of Flyers). After Rudolph uses his nose's light to help Santa and the Flyers get through Stormella's storm, Arrow is shown smiling with the other villagers when they return, perhaps hinting that sometime prior to this, he may have regretted his behaviour and reformed realizing he was wrong about Rudolph. Heroic Acts *He saves Christmas along with Rudolph and the others. *He becomes nicer to Rudolph afterwards. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Love Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Teenagers Category:Envious Category:Tricksters Category:Kids Category:Heroic Liars